Mine
by xXTorturedXChildXx
Summary: Some people wish things, so it didn't happen. For now, Reborn wishes Giotto was never revived. One-shot. Contest Reward.


Me: Hey everyone! Like to introduce my first one-shot lemon!

Tsuna: Let me out of here! -in a small cage-

Me: Nope! You agreed to do this! And your doing it!

Tsuna: HHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!! -tries to get out-

Me: Well, as I said, this is going to be a one-shot lemon, Yaoi thing. So if you don't like then please just don't read.

Tsuna: -reaches out for the keys-

Me: Anyway, this is the prize for third place in my contest. The winner of third place was 131'BlUe-ChEeSe'! -claps-

Tsuna: So close! -finger tips touch it.

Me: So, here is your smexy lemon! -stars rolling the cage- COME ON TSUNA! YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED!

Tsuna: SOMEONE! ANYONE SAVE ME!

* * *

—One of the many Vongola Headquarters—

In Italy, there laid a large sky scrapper. It was beautifully and intimidating to many people who are enemies to it. It had about twenty seven floors. But, on the top floor, the twenty seventh door, was only two doors.

It was large hallway, which lead straight to a large oak door. With a strange golden crest on both sides of it. Then, when walking through the large doors there was a beautiful office. It had a black marble desk, with a computer on top, a paper holder, a pencil cup and a computer. A large intimidating chair was their as well, that looked pure leather and rather comfy looking.

Many other decorations were there, but it had a winded design to it. And behind the desk was a very large window that showed the beautiful sky and the ocean below it. But, on the side of the room was another oak door. Except this one was back with golden wings on it that looked to be covered in chains.

But, in the rather large and comfy, leather chair sat a man. A man that was a legend in the past come to life in the present.

"Giotto-sama"

Giotto looked at the person infront of him before smirking. "Ah, hello there Reborn, I haven't seen you around lately" stated Giotto looking at the now grown baby.

Reborn looked down in shame at the man infront of him. "Because of this bastard..." thought Reborn before shaking off the thought.

"I just came to report that Mukuro was successful on his mission, and that the new storm guardian is making great progress" stated Reborn flinching a bit when he said storm.

"Ah, yes, the first one was powerful, but is not loyal to me...oh well..." mumbled Giotto.

"At least Yamamoto-kun had put that dog in his place" he chuckled making Reborn glare.

"Ada, Reborn, you can't be mad for what I said can you?" asked Giotto looking at Reborn who just shrugged. "I mean, it is sad thing for you I guess...How I came back that is" stated Giotto looking at the computer to see the mission details.

Yes, it was a sad thing that Giotto had for some unholy reason, came back from the dead. It all started when Tsuna was about to turn sixteen. The Tomaso Family had for some reason, had started to study of rebirth and bringing the soul back to earth. Nobody knew that they were trying to see if they would bring back the first Vongola Boss. If they had, they would have immediately stopped them.

But, it was too late for them. When Tsuna was about to blow his candles, soldiers came all around. They detained the teens, babies and adults as they struggled in the hands of the black soldiers. Reborn could still remember it as if it was yesterday.

* * *

—Flash Back—

_Tsuna could be the happiest person alive right now, or at least somewhat happiest. It was his sixteenth birthday and everybody was here. All of a his guardians, including Chrome and Hibari. Hell, even Ken and Chigusa was there. His parents were there as well, including his father and Basil. Even most of the Arcobaleno were there as well. Hell, even the Varia had come to celebrate this great time of year. Tsuna laughed as he saw Haru and Kyoko trying to feed Ryohei some cupcakes that they personally made. _

"_Come on Tsuna blow out the candles!" stated Nana as she brought the very tasty looking cake infront of him. _

"_Don't forget to make a wish, tenth!" stated Gokudera who sat beside a grinning Yamamoto. _

"_Eto, what to wish for" thought Tsuna before smiling. When he was about to lean forehead loud bangs were heard. _

_And soon everyone found themselves surrounded. Nobody had time to react as everyone was shoved to the ground by many hands. Basil tried to eat a dying will pill, but he was instantly shoved down. _

_The Varia of corse lashed out, only for them to be dragged down and looked to be shot with something. Making them struggle less and less. _

"_What's happening!" yelled Tsuna as he was on the ground, with about six soldiers holding him down. "How dare you touch the tenth! You bastards!" yelled Gokudera from where he was situated. _

"_Reborn! What's going on! Reborn!" yelled Tsuna trying to look to where his tutor was. _

_Reborn himself was held down as well, as Leon was put in a glass dome. "Hahahahahaha, so this is the new Vongola?" came a deep voice, sending shivers to everyone. _

_Everyone looked at the newcomer only to have their eyes widened. "No way...it can't be.." whispered Iemitsu as he looked in horror at the presence before them. _

"_Vongola Primo...Giotto..." was all Gokudera could say as everyone looked at him with horror, shock and disbelief. _

"_Hnmph...you all look rather weak to me...I don't know how you survived at all" Giotto stated bluntly as he walked to table. "Your suppose to be dead" stated Reborn making Giotto look at him with a grin. _

"_Yes, and I was dead...but! Thanks to the Tomaso family I'm back!" he cheered making everyone stare at him in disbelief. _

"_Why are you doing this then" stated Reborn getting a smirk from Giotto. "Oh? So you don't get it? I would think that with the soldiers holding you down that you would realize what my intentions where...but, I guess not!" with that he made an insane face before laughing loudly. _

"_I'm going to take back the Vongola Family! You think I would sit back and watch you all run this family? HA! Think again" laughed Giotto. He laughed even more as everyone stared at him in shock as if not believing for his behavior. _

"_Oh! I guess no one had told you! If you think I am some sort of kind hearted gentle men that look for the good...then you better wake from the fantasy! The only reason why they did that, was for the Vongola Family be proud of their first boss!" with that he surveyed everyone. _

"_Give me the boy" stated Giotto pointing towards Tsuna. "TSUNA!" cried Haru and Kyoko as Tsuna was roughly grabbed up from the ground towards Giotto. _

"_I SWEAR IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO THE TENTH, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Gokudera as he tried to get out of the iron gripe from the soldiers that held him down. _

_Tsuna was terrified as he was held in place infront of Giotto who inspected him. "Hnm, he really did get some of my looks" with that he grabbed his face and look Tsuna in the eye. Making him stare into the golden amber ones that showed so much evil that Tsuna wanted to puke. _

"_Hnm...Yes, You'll do nicely..." murmured Giotto making Tsuna, get curious, and have the courage to ask. "For what?" asked Tsuna making Giotto smirk. _

"_You'll do nicely as my little pet! I bet your real sensitive and a screamer a well!" he grinned. _

"_TSUNA!" "TSUNA-NII!" "TENTH" "BRAT" "TSU-KUN!!" "BOSS!" "SAWADA!"_

_Were cries all around as they watched in horror as Giotto kissed Tsuna roughly on the lips, before pulling back. "Get him washed, dressed and in my room! Make sure he's chained down! I don't want him to runaway, I'll be back as soon as I handle these guys" stated Giotto as the soldiers started dragging Tsuna to a truck. _

"_NNNNOOOO!!" cried Tsuna as everyone tried to get to him. _

"_LET HIM GO! LET GO OF MY BABY BOY!" cried Nana as she tried to reach for him. "TENTH! TENTH!" cried Gokudera raising up a bit, before being shoved back down. _

"_SAWADA!" yelled Ryohei as he punched one soldier, only to get shot from whatever made the Varia immobile. _

"_Everyone..." was the only thing Tsuna could say, before he was shoved into the truck. Everyone looked in shock and horror as they watched the truck leave. Tsuna's trembling voice, filled with horror, fear and angst ringing in their ears. _

"_Now...For all of you..." He stated turning to everyone. "You may either join me, or you'll either end up like you used to be Vongola Boss, or be killed" he stated giving so much killer intent that people wouldn't even be able to stand. _

"_We'll join" was an instant reply from the Varia causing many to glare. _

"_Squalo! You can't be serious!" yelled Dino as the men were send free. Squalo just looked at Dino as if giving him a silent begging for him to join. _

"_I'll NEVER JOIN YOU! BASTARD! THE TENTH! WILL ALWAYS BE THE CHOSEN BOSS!" yelled Gokudera only to get bunch to the wall, making it nothing, but rubble. _

"_GOKUDERA!" yelled Yamamoto making Giotto smirk. _

"_If you join, I will not kill him, I'll give him to you as a pet! What do you say?" asked Giotto making him look down._

_After awhile Yamamoto sighed and looked up. Gokudera left eye dropped one tear at Yamamoto, last smile to him. "I'll join..." was all that was whispered. _

"_Excellent...now...what about you?" he asked to the other..._

* * *

—END OF FLASH BACK—

Most of the Guardians joined, except for Gokudera and Hibari, who were strongly loyal to Tsuna. Ryohei joined in order to keep his sister safe, but unlike Kyoko, who had a brother to save her. Haru was gunned down, after screaming that she would never join.

So Gokudera and Hibari became pets. Pets to none other than Yamamoto and Mukuro. Mukuro agreed to join, for the agreement to be set free, Chrome getting real organs, as well as all of them(including Ken and Chikusa) to stay with him. He just manage to save Hibari by making him a slave. Sadly Nana and Iemitsu were also gunned down after refusing to join. I-pin and Bianchi were also gunned down, after trying to save everyone.

For people who became slaves were Dino(to squalo), Lambo(to reborn), and Fuuta(to Basil). Ever since then, no body could smile, laugh or even so much as a chuckle. They lost everything, their normal life, their innocent, but most of all...their sky.

"Alright, looks like I got the mission, I'll review it later, thank you Reborn" beamed Giotto making Reborn bow as he started to leave.

"Oh, and tell everyone I'll be...on break for a hour or so, so just leave me a message...make sure no one disturbs me reborn" smirked Giotto as Reborn flinched.

"Of corse, Giotto-sama" hissed Reborn as he started to leave again. As Reborn walked into the elevator he made a silent prayer.

* * *

—With Giotto—

"Tsu-chan" whispered Giotto as he walked through the doors. There on the red four poster bed, was a small figure tied down. Chains were connected from his wrist to the bed post. The upper part of his legs had a leather cuff that was long enough for him to move his legs, but not leave the bed.

"Tsuna, wakey wakey!" stated Giotto as he started taking off his clothes slowly. Tsuna eyes fluttered open, before fully sitting up on the bed.

"Master" was his soft reply as he tried to reach out, only for his shackles to prevent him from doing so. Tsuna, had changed much, through a corse of being with Giotto. His eyes that usually showed warmth, life and light, now showed an empty shell, with a hint of empty innocence.

His body skinny from before, from the beating and torture he recieved. His hair, the usual soft hazel, was now taking a color of dark brown. Tsuna had been broken to the point where he even forgot his own parents and some of his own friends.

"Aw, Tsuna did you miss your master?" asked Giotto crawling onto the bed to be able to be behind the naked teen. "Yes, I missed master so very much!" pouted Tsuna getting him to laugh.

"Really, did you miss me here?" asked Giotto as he quickly grabbed the small teen's cock. Tsuna gasped as he was about to brush his hand away, when the chains seem to decrease in length, making him raise his hands up.

"I wil lhave none of that Tsuna, you know that" he said in a deadly tone as he gave Tsuna a harsh squeeze and thrust. "Ah! I'm..ha..uh! Sorry!" whimpered Tsuna as he felt those talented finger going up and down his length. His cock already beginning to become hard from the treatment he was getting.

"Ah, already getting hard I see, you naughty boy" he stated as he pinched one of Tsuna's pink buds. "Ma..ha...si..uh!...ter" whimpered out Tsuna as he felt his mast eave from behind him.

Soon his legs were spread apart wide, from the pulling of the leather cuffs. "Since your being such a good boy" he stated as he grabbed Tsuna's balls playing around with them a bit, making the boy try to buck into his hand, so his cock can get the same treatment as his balls where.

"Then, I'll give you a lot of pleasure this time" he stated before going down to where his weeping cock was. He took the small penis into his hands, nuzzling into a bit, before licking the head.

"Master!" cried Tsuna as Tsuna was taken in whole. Giotto felt the small member with his tongue, giving it a massage with the hot, moist muscle.

"Ma! Master! Uuhhh!! hhaaa!! Haaa!!" panted Tsuna, but soon finger were shoved in his mouth, making him look to see a glare from Giotto's eyes. Tsuna, quickly knowing what to do, started sucking on the two digits, moaning as he felt Giotto's tongue rung over the tip of his cock.

Soon the fingers were gone from his mouth, but, one entered a new entrance. "MASTER!" cried Tsuna as he felt the long finger, wiggle into his anus.

Giotto smirked as he continued to suck his cock, trying to find the one spot, that will make Tsuna see stares. "AAHH!" cried Tsuna as he came inside Giotto's mouth. His hot fluids instantly being swallowed down Giotto's throat.

"You taste as sweet s usual" Giotto whispered licking his lips. There infront of him was a panting Tsuna, trying to buck into his one finger. "You came, yet you still want more, what a slutty boy you are" he stated adding another finger into the tight little anus.

"Did you know, that the inside of you feels like a pussy? I remember fucking a few women before I died, and to be honest I'm surprised you aren't one" he stated shoving his third one in, making Tsuna jump.

He started thrusting his fingers fast making the boy pant as he felt pleasure and pain at the same time. "And you know what, I haven't tried this on you yet, but I think I will now" with that Tsuna cried out in pain. Giotto had shoved all his fingers inside him, thrusting and thrusting, almost making his fist go in.

"I haven't fist in so long, how does it feel Tsuna?" he asked as licked Tsuna's tears. Tsuna cried out in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit by the many fingers, Feeling like something was inside of him crawling around.

"Ma! AAHH!! Ster! AAHH! IT HURTS!" cried Tsuna as his cock started already to becoming hard again. "Eh? But don't you like the pain Tsuna?" he asked thrusting his hand in. "AAHhh1! It hurts! It hurts! AAAHHHHH!!" cried Tsuna.

Giotto showed no emotion at first, before slowly taking out his hand. "I guess, I'll train you later on that" he whispered as a sobbing Tsuna looked up at him.

"For now I think

turn to feel pleasure, don't you think?" he said, showing out his thick long cock, that begged for the swollen anus.

"Master" whispered Tsuna, before he screamed as Giotto went inside of him in one quick movement. "Aaahhh! You Tsuna are still the best fuck I ever had" he stated as he started to thrust slowly into Tsuna.

Each thrust, they both moaned as a sweet spot was hit and the large cock was consumed. "You swallowing me whole, you really like my big cock don't you?" asked Giotto as he started to pick up the pace.

"Hhhaa...haaaa...Ma...ster...uuhh...Giotto" whimpered Tsuna making Giotto smile as he started pounding Tsuna's little ass into the bed.

"Tsuna, I'm coming" stated Giotto as he could feel Tsuna's walls squeezing in on him, making him know that Tsuna was reaching his climax.

And with one last hard thrust, they both came. Tsuna seed went all over their chest, while Giotto's hot warm seed filled the inside of Tsuna. With that they both collasped onto the bed. The chains giving more length so tsuna can rest his body.

Giotto, even thought he was tired, started putting a blanket on their naked bodies. The warm comforter giving them extra heat from their tired bodies.

"Giotto...Giotto...Giotto...Giotto" whispered Tsuna over and over, nuzzling into his large chest. Giotto looked down at Tsuna, before his eye's softened. He nuzzled into his hair, before giving him a passionate kiss, in which Tsuna deepened. There warm tongues played with each other, before they pulled back for air.

Tsuna, being too tired, slowly closed his eyes for a well deserved sleep. Giotto, just nuzzled into his hair, smirking as he could feel the inside of Tsuna, become less tense as he slept. "You mine, Tsuna, your mine to feed, your mine to bathe, your mine to love, mine to hate, mine to kill, mine to fuck...mine, mine, mine, mine!" he whispered harshly as he tightened his hold on the boy.

"And nothing is going to change that..."

* * *

—END—

Me: Holy molly...that was long...

Tsuna: You got really into this...

Me: I guess...Anyway! I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot! I will be putting on the rest of the contest winners stories up soon! As well as updating! So please be patient with me!

Tsuna: AND HAVE A AWESOME DAY!


End file.
